


Am I the only shipper here ? Lmao

by Wanchuhyun



Category: Boku wa Mari no Naka, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Useless Lesbians, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanchuhyun/pseuds/Wanchuhyun
Summary: Elaiza and Yurika co-starred in a show together, and they had to do a kissing scene. But when the camera was off, Elaiza asked Yurika if she could kiss her. Will she say yes?
Relationships: Ikeda Elaiza/Nakamura Yurika
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. The kissing scene

**Author's Note:**

> Why is there no Elaiza x Yurika fic out there AT ALL!? Or am I just blind??
> 
> Okay... so, I found out about the two of them from Kakegurui live action. And yes I am a Kirisaya trash.
> 
> Then, I watched Boku no Mari no naka for the yuri, even though it’s not yuri, but I’ll pretend that it is. Then I saw a kissing scene and shipped the actresses even more.
> 
> So yeah... I went on the internet, looked up for any fics there is of them... AND FOUND NONE. ToT
> 
> Guess what I decided to do? Yep. This.
> 
> So, hopefully this would be that one fanfic for the next person who searched up for it. Enjoy :’)
> 
> P.S. English isn't my first language. So, I’m sorry if there’s any mistakes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elaiza asked Yurika for a kiss, in real life.

“I’m sorry about that. I thought you’ve already read the script. Didn’t mean to startle you.”

Elaiza said to her co-star while they were both on the set, filming a new show in which Yurika and her were the only two main characters.

This wasn’t the first time they played in a film together. But there was a little incident because Yurika wasn’t informed that there was going to be a kissing scene, and it was the director’s change of mind in the last minute that was so quick he forgot to tell her.

“No, it’s fine. I just didn’t expect you to kiss me, but I’m glad we still made it in one take.”

Yurika said quietly. She had already changed into her own clothes, and is ready to go home after a long day of shooting. But the taller woman stepped in her way and asked politely.

“Would you like to go and get something to eat with me. I could drive you home.”

Yurika thought for a moment and then decided to take her co-star’s offer. She was hungry anyways, and if Elaiza didn’t drive her home, she would’ve had to take a cab. So, why not? Right?

An hour later

Yurika arrived at her house after they had a dinner together at a Thai restaurant near her place. Elaiza stood waiting quietly as Yurika looked for her key in her bag, but two minutes had already passed, and she couldn’t seem to find the metal piece that was needed in order to unlock the door.

“Need any help?”

“No.”

The younger and also smaller woman declined as she was frowning. She looked everywhere in her bag, but still couldn’t find her key. 

“Yurika”

“Hm?”

“The kiss... Did you like it?”

“Yeah.”

The younger woman was still busy looking for her key that she didn’t realize what question she actually said yes to.

“...”

“Wait... what!!?”

Elaiza was smirking. 

“You DO know I could do better than that, don’t you? That was only just for show.”

“W...wait. I-“

“You did say you liked the kiss.”

“I-I didn’t-“

Yurika’s back was already hitting the wall, with the taller woman’s arm capturing her still on one side, the other was holding her hand.

“I didn’t think you’d actually like it.”

“I mean... I-“

“Can I kiss you right now?”

Yurika’s eyes are wide. She stared right into Elaiza’s face, who wasn’t kabe-doning her any more. (Meaning pinning her to the wall) The girl asked her and then backed away to give her space, and is now patiently waiting for her to answer.

This was nothing like she had ever seen before. Normally she would see the guy inch closer to the girl and then kiss her immediately, not waiting politely.

“Um... I... guess you can...”

She wasn’t sure. Yurika wasn’t sure at all. She didn’t know why she said that. It’s true they kissed before on the set, but this wasn’t the same. This was Elaiza asking Yurika for a kiss. This was in real life.

And why did she say yes?

Before she had any more time to overthink, the taller woman’s face was only inches away.

Yurika closed hey eyes while waiting for the lips she said yes to. 

Her heart beats faster and faster every second that passed by, knowing that she’ll get a taste of the other girl again any second now.

And this time, they were not just following a script.

Elaiza pressed her lips onto the younger girl’s counterpart. Yurika gasped at the contact. Her heart skipped a beat without a warning. It was not at all like their kissing scene today.

This was intimate. There was no cameras pointing at them, no director, no staffs, nobody.

Just the two of them.

And this was... a lot more...

Hot.


	2. I guess I’ll add another chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They drank some beer. Got drunk, then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t believe there are some views, meaning there are shippers coming on here. Uwuuu thanks for the kind comments. So here’s chapter 2!!

“W..wait... Ngh!”

Yurika let out a small embarrassing sound as Elaiza slipped one of her hands into Yurika’s back pocket.

Their lips broke apart as Elaiza held up a key that Yurika had been looking for. It was in her jeans back pocket the whole time.

The taller woman kept her gaze still at Yurika while she looked away shyly because they’ve been kissing for almost a minute, until the other one’s hand roamed behind her back to reach for the key.

She did think for a moment that she was going to grab her butt.

“The door.”

Elaiza said while looking at Yurika, like she was encouraging the owner of the house to take the key and open up the door.

“Would you.. I mean...”

Yurika, who was still having problems breathing from the lost contact, had asked with hesitation in her voice. But Elaiza knew exactly what the smaller woman meant to say.

“Go in?”

The taller woman finished the smaller one’s question without much thinking. She was already glancing inside the house quickly, before looking back at Yurika who was holding the door knob which had finally been unlocked.

The smaller girl nodded slowly, like she was also deciding whether or not that was the question she wanted to ask the other woman.

But when there was no sign of Yurika changing her mind, Elaiza took it as a chance to usher the younger one into the house and followed closely.

There was nobody in the house. It was pitch dark inside until Yurika turned on the lights. 

“Wow.”

Yurika turned around almost too quickly for the guest’s small ‘wow’. She could tell that Elaiza had been looking at something before, but as soon as Yurika’s gaze was on her, she was already staring back with eyes full of something mysteriously shining.

Not having the habit of asking people what she wants to ask, Yurika kept the curiosity to herself while offering the guest some drinks instead.

They ended up with some beer and rice crackers that Yurika’s mother bought for her from Saitama Prefecture a few days ago.

“I thought you said you don’t drink?”

Elaiza casually asked when Yurika offered her a can of beer, her eyes looking at the same thing in the younger woman’s hand.

“Not normally, no.”

Elaiza raised an eyebrow.

“So, this is not normal, then?”

“No.”

The younger girl couldn’t keep her gaze on the older girl when she answered. She sat herself down on the same couch as Elaiza, keeping a distance not too far to reach one another by hand, but not as close as they were before at the front door.

She still couldn’t get that kiss out of her head.

“Cheers.”

The guest said to her with a small smile on her lips. Yurika smiled back politely and was about to return the gesture, before realizing that her beer can hadn’t been opened yet.

Before she could do anything else, the older woman’s beer can was offered to her. She hesitated slightly but handed her own can to the older woman to open anyways.

“Cheers.”

...

40 minutes passed...

...and the two hadn’t yet said a word about the intimate kiss they’d just shared less than an hour ago.

Many beer cans had been emptied and thrown into the bin. 

How many? 

More than anyone would’ve believed drunk by two people.

Why?

Neither of them knew. Maybe because neither of them want to bring up the elephant in the room, so they drank until they forgot about it.

Well, at least that was what they hoped for.

“Hey...”

Elaiza’s voice was deep and raspy. She looked at Yurika with half-lidded eyes signaling she was as drunk as the home owner was.

Yurika had never been more drunk in her life. She had lost all control over her brain, and couldn’t even manage to stand up. 

She didn’t even normally drink. 

The beer they had drunk was for her dad’s birthday party in a few weeks. But it seemed like she would had to go out again and buy more, since all of them had already ended up in the trash can beside the couch.

But like she had said before; this was not normal.

And the way Elaiza was coming closer to her, holding her face while staring at her so closely that their nose touched was also not normal.

The way she grabbed the back of Elaiza’s neck while pulling her even closer was also not normal.

The way their lips started dancing against each other’s while the older woman’s hand reached lower for the hem of Yurika’s shirt was not normal.

The way she’s arching into her co-star’s touch...

The way her shirt is slowly coming off...

The way she was being carried by her co-star to her own bedroom...

None of it was normal.

...

But all of it felt so good to her.


End file.
